


When a Brother Calls

by Tickette



Series: Interruptions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Annoying Gabriel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Cas and Dean are not quiet, Cell Phones, Explicit Language, M/M, brothers being dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Cas and Dean are engaged in some recreational activities but are interrupted by Gabe who calls for a ride.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Interruptions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885279
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	When a Brother Calls

Cas bottoms out, making Dean fight for control.  _ How the fuck does he do that? _ Dean can feel Cas' throat work around the head of his dick. He slides up and down just enough to make Dean whine.  _ Surely he has to breathe sometime? _

Cas pulls back, looking at Dean with an evil gleam, tonguing with the ridge under the head.  _ I'm going to die _ . Holding onto Cas' shoulders he dares not move.  _ Everything feels so good.  _

Cas bobs his head in a slow rhythm again Dean lets his eyes flutter close.  _ This has got to be the best blow I have ever had. _

When the phone rings, Dean would have jumped out of his skin if not for Cas holding him down. Cas picks up his phone and checks the caller. To Dean's displeasure, he pulls off and takes the call.

"Hello, Gabe, what do you want?" Cas strokes Dean slowly as he talks, putting the phone on speaker.

"--any way to talk to your favorite sibling?"

"I talk with Anna just fine. What do you want?" Cas leans down to lick Dean's dick while he listens.

"Whatever. Come pick me up. I'm at Evergreen and Flanders."

"No, I'm busy. Call one of your friends." Cas does not look happy.

"It's Saturday night, what could you possibly be doing that's of any importance?"

"What do you think?" asks Cas, still stroking Dean. He takes in the head, lipping, tonguing, and sucking. Dean has to cover his mouth not to be heard. He might have squeaked.

"Reading or studying or some dumb-ass shit. Come get me," Gabe demands.

"You ass." Cass rolls his eyes at Dean making him snicker. "I'm sucking dick. Now if I can please get back to it?"

"You are not, you prude. Shut your books and come get me!" Gabe said angrily.

"Sorry, can't hear you. Got a dick in my mouth." Cas hit the button to end the call, engulfing Dean's dick.

Dean couldn't stop himself from alternating between laughing and moaning. He enjoys Cas' mouth for several more minutes until he gets swallowed and he comes down Cas' throat.

"Shit, man… how do... you do…" Dean falls back onto the bed.

"Practice. And I allow myself to fail." Cas climbs up onto the bed, kissing up Dean's naked body. "You would not believe the number of times I gagged and threw up."

Dean laughs and lifts his legs. Cas fingers his hole, smearing lube on him and in him when he slips in a finger. Dean moans again when Cas works in another.

"I am going to fuck you until can't walk," Cas whispers into his ear. 

Dean shivers. He cannot get enough of Cas' voice, especially when he is all take-control-y and curses. He shivers again when Cas presses in and suppresses a grunt of pain. Cas softly thrusts, inch by inch, until he is balls deep. He lets out a sigh and his phone rings again. Grabbing his phone Cas practically growls.

"What do you want?" asks Cas angrily.

"Bro, I'm sorry. Can you please come get me?" Apologetic, Gabe pleads.

Cas thrusts in and out of Dean, his anger making him snap his hips.

"I told you I am busy. Where are all your so-called friends?" Cas punctuates every word with a thrust.

Dean is panting. The roughness and Cas' deep voice even gruffer with his irritation had Dean in a state.  _ I seriously am going to die. _

"They left me here and won't come back." Whiny Gabe is whiny.

"They left… you behind." Cas grunts with effort. 

Dean clutches at the bedclothes, his body flooding with sensations he has not felt before. He arches his back and throws back his head.  _ This is so intense! _

"Yeah. What's that noise? Whatever, can you please come get me? It's cold." Pleading and whiny Gabe is annoying.

"You will… have to… wait." Cas looks Dean in the eye and pounds his ass. "He is… such an inconsiderate… dick," he says, nipping at Dean's nipple. Cas thrusts in and pulls out just enough, working that spot. Dean arches his back again, digs his heels into the mattress, and moans wantonly.

"What? Why do you sound weird?"

"I am… currently… having intercourse." Cas leans down and kisses Dean hungrily. 

"You shit. Stop dicking around." Gabe scoffs.

"I mean it," he says a few minutes later.

"Shit Cas, I'm freezing my bal--," Gabe yells, but is cut off when Cas hangs up.

Thrusting more rhythmically, Cas strokes Dean and plays with his balls. Dean is coming undone.

The phone rings again and Cas answers it.

"What?" Cas grunts, his eyes closed.

"Why did... you answer?" Dean huffs taking over stroking himself so Cas can hold onto his legs.

"Who's with you?"

"Who do… you think?" Cas grins wickedly at Dean.

"I don't know. Please come get me," says Gabe, pouring on the pathetic whiny.

"I can't just…" Cas grunts and moans ignoring his brother on the phone. He kisses Dean again. "Stop."

"What the hell? Are you jacking off?" asks Gabe in shock.

"Shut up, Gabe!" Dean yells, stroking himself with Cas. "Yessss."

"Dean?" Gabe sounds confused. 

"Yes, now… if you will-- shit!" Dean gasps, Cas his hitting his prostate again. He arches his back and moves his hips with Cas. 

"What are you two doing?"

"Shut up!" Cas speeds up. "I'm close." Gasping and panting, Cas leans forward. 

"You are not!" shouts Gabe, aghast.

Dean is so close. He can feel his balls draw up and his belly tighten. He can't stop. He moans and laughs, deep and guttural.

Cas comes with brutal force, yelling and moaning and grunting at the same time. Dean is impressed, still riding the waves of his orgasm.

"Did you just…? Ew!" Gabe screeches. "No way you-- Ew! Ew! Wait, this is Cas. You are Cas, the stiffest, most boring teen of all times."

"He got the... stiff part right." Dean actually giggles.

"I'm gonna barf," Gabe says and hangs up.

Cas rolls over beside Dean. "I apologize."

Dean is still gasping, feeling incredible. "Don't. Angry fucking Cas... is fucking great."

Cas laughs. "Gabriel was not who I wanted to have on my mind when we started. I guess I should go get him."

"I don't think I can move." Dean lay boneless on the bed.

Cas gets up and heads to the bathroom. When he comes back Dean is still laying there.

"I seriously can't move my legs." Dean waves his hand at his limbs.

Cas leans down to kiss him softly on the forehead.

"I'll get Gabriel and see you Monday. Next time it won't be so short or interrupted."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
